


In Which Rhodey Was Gay All Along

by curlyhairedwoes



Series: Sam/Rhodey Series [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Secret Gay, Secret Relationship, clueless heterosexuals, happy gays, military gays, rhodey love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyhairedwoes/pseuds/curlyhairedwoes
Summary: “None of you ever asked.” James shrugs, taking a sip from his glass.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Sam Wilson
Series: Sam/Rhodey Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862947
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	In Which Rhodey Was Gay All Along

James had been working with the Avengers for a while now, or _Tony’s Super Pals_ , as he liked to call them. He wasn’t jealous of them by any means, they were just…a bit too much sometimes. Well, _all_ the time, really. They were alien gods and super soldiers and spies and a guy with a giant green monster inside him. Tony wasn’t normal by _any_ means, even in comparison to the others, but James was at least _used_ to Tony’s antics.

He’s invited to the Avengers’ usual after-mission celebration, a lunch at some random restaurant Tony picked out. This time its Korean barbeque; and James is thankful Tony has a huge wallet and an even bigger desire to feed his friends with how much their little crew is bound to eat. They chat as they’re feasting, catching up with each other between bites of bulgogi and galbi.

“So, Rhodester, I’ve been curious about something,” Clint starts, pulling Jim’s attention away from the roasting meat in front of him. “I know you’re all business and military seriousness and blah blah blah, but, c’mon, you gotta have _something_ else going on, right?” The archer asks, mouth full of food. Bruce makes a face at the man, but says nothing, seeming to decide to keep digging into his food instead.

“What do you mean?” James asks, brows furrowing in irritation already.

“Well…you know, people have hobbies. Things they do _outside_ of work or blowing things up, as we do. Something to _have fun_. But I’ve never seen you do any of that, man! Don’t tell me you _like_ having that stick up your ass.”

Tony makes a face and James glares at him, stopping any joke he was about to make as the inventor simply shrugs and smiles instead.

“Clint, you guys _only_ see me on missions. Doesn’t leave a lot of room for you to see anything else.” Jim reasons.

“Yeah but,” Clint gestures around them. “We get out! _We’re_ not the boring ones here!” He says, pointing his chopsticks at the Colonel as he speaks. “I mean, c’mon, at _least_ tell me you’ve got someone back home.”

Tony’s smile widens at that and Jim can only roll his eyes, poking at his food.

“Wait…you _do_ , don’t you?” Clint remarks, eyeing the two men with growing delight.

“Clint.” Steve pipes up, voice serious in warning. “If Colonel Rhodes doesn’t want to talk about it…”

“None of you ever asked me.” James retorts, frowning and unamused.

They all look at him then, curiosity showing in each pair of eyes, though in varying degrees of trying and failing to hide it.

“Oh, man, what is she like? Wait, don’t tell me!” Clint shouts, grinning with amusement. “Let’s see…a serious lawyer, even MORE stern than you!”

“Clint…” Bruce says, frowning at the archer in disapproval.

“She could be his opposite. Maybe bright and bubbly? A school teacher? No…” Natasha muses, seemingly talking to herself.

“Nay! A warrior like himself! Mayhaps a fellow soldier of this nation’s army? And fierce! A woman with strength to match Rhodes own!” Thor shouted.

Tony burst out in laughter at them all, clutching at his middle as he leaned back in giggling delight.

“Tony…” James grumbled, sighing at his best friend’s display.

“I can’t help it, Sourpatch! They’re all…they’re all so…so WRONG!” Tony said, managing to get his words out in-between laughs. He sits up after a moment, wiping at his eyes as the others frown at him.

“C’mon, _Rhodey_ , don’t leave us in suspense. I bet it’s gonna be underwhelming anyways.” Clint said, frowning deeply now.

“Well…Thor was the closest,” James said with a sigh, earning a cheer from the thunder god. “But Tony was right, you’re all pretty far off.”

“Dude, at least tell us her name or something!” Clint exclaimed in clear frustration.

“ _His_ name is Sam.” And with that, everyone’s eyes widened in surprise, except for Tony, of course. There’s a brief moment’s pause before someone speaks up.

“ _His_?” Clint questioned. “You’re gay?”

Natasha slaps his arm, Clint clutching his arm with an, “OW, Hey!” as he glared at the redhead. “I didn’t mean it in a bad way!”

“None of you ever asked.” James shrugs, taking a sip from his glass.

“Well…alright. Thank you for telling us, James.” Steve said with a smile, everyone else seeming to nod in agreement. “I hope you know this doesn’t change anything, you’re still a valuable ally in our eyes.”

“Thanks, Steve.” James says, smiling softly at the team. Even though it seems hackney and cheesy…it still feels nice. James going from growing up with a secret, to being in the military during ‘ _Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell_ ’ to…this. Acceptance and friendship. It’s almost feels as frightening as it does _freeing_. He sits more comfortably now, shoulders slacking as if a weight had been taken off.

“…What did you mean, Thor was the closest?” Bruce speaks up suddenly, brows furrowed and head cocked in curiosity. Everyone turns to look at the scientist, then to him, and James smiles in small amusement.

“This is the _really_ fun bit.” Tony says, grinning, almost wanting to give away the surprise himself. James beats him to it, however.

“My boyfriend _is_ in the military. Or, **was**.” He starts, catching Steve’s eyes widening in surprise out of the corner of his own. “We were both in the Air Force, but in pretty different departments. We actually only _really_ got to know each other after he left.” He explained, smiling softly at the memories floating in his mind. “You guys actually know him. His name’s _Sam Wilson_.”

* * *

_“Rhodes, hey, Rhodes!” A voice behind him calls out, causing James to stop in his stride before turning to face it, a brow raised._

_“Hello?” James greets, wondering why the, albeit handsome, man had been jogging towards him. “Do I know you?” He asks._

_“What, you don’t remember this handsome mug? C’mon, man! Bird-”_

_“Bird-Brains! Wilson! Damn, sorry, I remember you now. You went off to-”_

_“Para-rescue. 58 th Rescue Squadron.”_

_“The EXO-7, right…” James remembers hearing the report due to being a higher-up. Losing one of their men to a RPG, the other quitting not long after. Must’ve been Wilson all along… “What’re you doing now, man? Professional Bird-Watching?”_

_“Cute.” Sam replies, shaking his head and smiling wide. “Nah, man. I’m with Veteran’s Affairs, working with guys that come back home and need a little help, you know. It’s hard out there for some of us.” Sam explains._

_Us. Sam included himself in that. Losing his partner would’ve no doubt been hard on him, probably part of why he left the military. James can only imagine…_

_“Yeah, I get that.” He says softly. “That’s good that you’re doing that, Wilson. We need people like you.”_

_“Call me Sam.” He says, giving a soft smile to James, eyes bright._

_“Sam.” James says, the name sounding warm and joyful in his mouth. A feeling bubbles up in his chest, one James had given up on for a time. But he tried not to give into it, he didn’t even know if Sam was interested in men, dammit! He’s used to pushing down those feelings…this was no different. “You can call me James. Or Jim, if you want.”_

_“Yes, sir, Lieutenant Colonel.” Sam replies, mock-saluting him with a bright, toothy grin._

_“Full Colonel now, actually.” James smirks._

_“Oh, my bad, Colonel.” Sam corrects, smile even brighter somehow. “I think I’ll stick to Jim. Makes you sound more fun. You up for some coffee, Jimmy?”_

_That same feeling blooms in James’ heart, a warm smile matching the warmth spreading through his chest. Hope grows in him, even as the rational part of his mind tries to stamp down on it._

_“Sure. As long as you’re paying.” He answers jokingly, smoother than his nerves made him feel._

_“Oh, is that how it’s gonna be? You’re higher-rank, you should pay, man!”_

_“You’re not military anymore, Sam.”_

_“You’re older!”_

_“You’re the one that asked.”_

* * *

“Hey, I’m home!” James calls out, closing and locking the door behind him.

“About time!” A familiar voice calls out, coming from the living room. James follows it, finding his boyfriend laying on the couch as a documentary plays on the TV. A nature documentary about _birds of prey_ , why wasn’t he surprised?

“Don’t.” Sam warns, pointing at James as he scowls at the TV. “I can _feel_ your sass, Jim. Don’t. Tony’s rubbing off on you again.”

“Didn’t say anything.” James says, taking his jacket and shoes off before putting them away.

“You were _thinking_ it.” Sam says before James presses a kiss to the top of his head, turning on a light as he puts his wallet and keys away. “How was the _A-Team_?”

“The usual. Loud and annoying.” Sam snorts at that, shaking his head. “I told ‘em. About us, I mean.”

Sam pauses at that, muting the TV. “How’d that go?” He asks, turning to look at his boyfriend.

“It was…fine. Kind of funny, really. Seems like none of ‘em suspected anything.” He says, smiling with humor in his dark eyes.

“Told you.” Sam retorts, sitting up more. “You worry too much. Me and Tony are the only ones with any kind of _gaydar_.”

“His is from trial and error, trust me. I saw enough of him hitting on anyone with a _functioning_ _brain_ to know that.”

“True.” Sam smiles softly up at James, moving to make space on the couch before patting at it. “C’mere. You were gone all day, I’m owed some loving.”

James takes his seat, quickly getting covered by the other man’s body as his neck was nuzzled. “There’s my man…” Sam murmured before pressing a soft kiss to James’ cheek.

“You don’t mind that I told them?” James asks, voice small and worried, eyes closed as he gives in to Sam’s affection.

“Nah. I told you, whenever you’re ready, you can tell them. I’m just surprised it took _this_ long. You’d think Nat would realize, out of all of them. _Maybe_ Cap.”

“He got it first.”

“There you go.” Sam pauses, looking up at James with furrowed brows. “They didn’t say anything _dumb_ , did they?”

“Not any more than usual.”

Sam smiles at that, the slight gap in his front teeth showing. It only changes as he moves to press his lips against James’, hand caressing James’ cheek as they shared a kiss for a long moment.

“C’mon,” Sam says after eventually pulling away, sitting up and taking James’ hands. “It’s been a long day and I think you oughta go to bed, Jimmy.”

“Doesn’t sound like I’ll be getting a lot of sleep.” James remarks, smiling as he’s tugged off of the couch by his boyfriend.

“Nope. Come on, _Colonel_. I’ve got something I gotta salute.”

Sam and James both laugh at that as they make their way to their shared bedroom, smiling all the way.

Who could’ve predicted he’d end up with _Bird-Brain Wilson_? Certainly not James himself, though they often shared glances when they happened to be in the same room. Now, though, they couldn’t picture _not_ being together. They had both helped each other so much, had so much in common. _Comforted_ each other. And that was only part of it. Sam made James feel… _proud_ to be himself. In a way he never had before. A proud gay, black man in the U.S. Air Force. Who’d’ve thought he’d end up here? Right in Sam’s _beautifully_ muscular arms.

“I knew you liked me all along. Can’t blame you, though. Who wouldn’t?” Sam said, holding James as they laid together in bed, both completely spent in energy.

“You were the one with a crush, Sam.” James corrects with a grin, turning to brush his face against Sam’s neck.

“Please. I know you couldn’t get enough of me.”

“You chased me down a busy street in Washington D.C. after _happening_ to see me.”

“Shut up, _Jimmy_.”

“Make me, Sammy.”

“You are _so_ on.”

**Author's Note:**

> A long time theory of mine that James "Rhodey" Rhodes is gay because the MCU never bothered to give him a love interest. I also was feeling a need for more Rhodey love and fanfiction before realizing, "Hey, I could do that!" 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it! Might become a whole series with more Sam/Rhodey shenanigans.


End file.
